


Different Life

by NataHeart666



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Battle Scenes, Demons, Depressed Okumura Rin, Depression, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fujimoto Shirou Lives, Hurt Okumura Rin, Kidnapping, Okumura Rin Needs a Hug, Poor Okumura Rin, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Rape of minors may occur, Rape/Non-con Elements, Returning Home, Self-Mutilation, Suffering, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataHeart666/pseuds/NataHeart666
Summary: This is my first English fanfiction because I usually write in my native language - Polish. I'm sorry for any mistakes. I don't know how often I will make updates|Rin isn't joining True Cross, he hasn't met Mephisto before, and most of all, Shiro or Yukio failed to save him.Hence? Rin is took. But it wasn't Satan who took him, but Illuminati. What will happen to the young half-demon?
Relationships: Amaimon/Okumura Rin, Arthur Auguste Angel/Kirigakure Shura, Astaroth/Okumura Rin, Azazel/Okumura Rin, Beelzebub/Okumura Rin, Egyn/Okumura Rin, Fujimoto Shirou/Okumura Rin, Homare Toudou/Lucifer, Iblis (Ao no Exorcist)/Original Male Character(s), Iblis/Okumura Rin, Lewin Light/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Okumura Rin, Mephisto Pheles/Original Female Character(s), Miwa Konekomaru/Original Character(s), Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Yukio, Nemu Takara/Izumo Kamiki, Okumura Rin/Mephisto Pheles, Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin/Original Female Character(s), Okumura Rin/Satan, Paku Noriko/Shima Renzou, Ryuji "Bon" Suguro/Yoshikuni XI, Yuri Egin/Satan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter, I hope you enjoy it and there won't be too many mistakes, even though English is not my language. I invite you to read

Rin had many experiences that day. He went for a job interview but was not accepted. He thought the old man would be unhappy. Later he met some local rascals which he kicked ass. He had to do it! They tortured a defenseless bird! One of the bullies, probably was called Reiji Shiratori. Upon returning home, Shiro was disappointed that Rin got into a fight again. Yukio helped him heal his wounds, also being a bit annoyed by his older brother's behavior. Rin would be arguing with brother, but somehow he was in no mood. Weird. But it was so.

The next day, Rin was greeted only by Shiro and the monks. Yukio was in the dormitory They had breakfast together. After breakfast older twin was about to return to his room when one of the monks called him. He entered the room where he, Izumi, Nagatomo, Kyodo and Maruta were. They took out a suit for him, saying they found him a job. Rin perked up immediately, but was reluctant to put on a suit. They told him that the suit would make an impression on the future employer, and if Rin got the job, it would make Shiro glad. Okumura took the suit while going to change.

He didn't like being official, but he would do it for Shiro. It's his father, right? He put on a suit and on way out of the convent. He was stopped by Fujimoto, with whom he talked for a while. The father straightened his son's tie and he assured his father that he would get a job, making will be Shiro proud. The paladin smiled at these words, saying goodbye to the younger boy.

Elder Okumura arrived at the workplace, but as usual failed. Have all the efforts of Shiro and the monks been in vain? Probably. Especially with Rin's demeanor, always could go wrong. The teenager began to feel unnecessarily like a burden. He remembered that he had always been seen as a demon. Maybe it was true? He was often aggressive and angry. Suddenly he felt a tug on the back of his suit jacket. He sobered up immediately, realizing he was in a dark alley. He noticed the same bullies from yesterday that were torturing the bird. Probably their leader, with gray hair, almost falling into the color of a very pale pale purple, stood in the middle.

\- Hi. You are Rin Okumura, right? Your brother is Yukio Okumura, who is trying to enter True Cross Academy. Here's the money. - Reiji threw an envelope at Rin.

\- What the hell do you want from me?! Are you trying to bribe me?!

\- Just take that money and talk your little brother into quitting True Cross.

\- No. - He threw the money on the ground. - I not taking them.

Rin was about to go, but Shiratori hit him on the head. He felt the rest of the bullies holding the teenager. Reiji kicked Okumura in the stomach, which cringed.

\- Maybe I'll just cut off a few of your fingers? - The gray-haired man had a knife in his hand, cutting the finger of the blue-eyed man.

Rin screamed in pain. He closed his eyes, unable to bear it. He heard screams, shouts of attackers. When he opened eyes, he noticed blue fire around his body. But he didn't care, got up and ran. He hoped Reiji and the rest of the bullies wouldn't chase him.

In the meantime, the flames were gone. He ran into another alley, sitting down on the ground. In principle, he could go back to the monastery, but he wondered what the flames were. And why were they warm and pleasant?! Felt safe with them around him. He cringed to try to spark the blue fire again but to no avail.

The upcoming footsteps broke his thoughts. Involuntarily, he moved closer to the wall. After a while, he noticed several people, more precisely, soldiers in the same light green sweatshirts, white pants with a black belt and black boots. The sweatshirt had many decorations. There were five men and one woman. The woman, however, was wearing a long red coat with long sleeves, her skin was dark, and her hair was brown in a braid and has green eyes with a yellow flash. The woman in her ears has gold earrings with blue balls, on her fingers she has many gold rings. The woman's shoes were dark red, with heels. Why did she look different from the men?

\- Yes, it's him. The woman said, kneeling beside the younger one. - Brother, come with me.

What?! Brother?! Rin had one sibling, Yukio. Truth? The woman offered him a hand which he pushed away.

\- Don't come near me! Who you are?!

\- Eh... I knew it wouldn't be that easy. I'm Iblis, the queen of the fire demons. And your older sister~

\- A demon?! Older sister?! I don't understand. Demons don't exist!

\- So they hid everything from you? You probably don't know anything about your true nature?

\- What do you mean? The real nature? And what the hell were those blue flames?!

Iblis brought her hand to the youngest brother's hair, stroking it. She looked at the men, one of them holding a syringe. Rin wanted to get up and run, but Iblis held him.

\- Don't worry, you'll find out soon, little brother. - She stroked it soothingly on the head.

The man stabbed the half-demon with a syringe. Later there was only darkness. Rin fainted.


	2. Trapped and helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is trapped, thinking he may get used to current situation. And the demon kings plan to preparing a half-demon for something. But on what do they want him preparing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter contains information related to the mythology that I interesting and chapter is longer than the previous one.

The 15-year-old felt a soft pillow and a warm duvet. He snuggled into the covers more. He knew that he might be thrown out of bed in a moment and they would make him look for a new job. However, Rin began to feel that something was wrong. He opened his eyes slowly. He wasn't wrong. The room didn't look like the one in the convent. It was rather all white, even the tiled floor and the sheets. There was an oak bedside table by the bed, and a similar desk and a chair nearby. What caught the attention of the young man was the laptop on the desk and a small bedside lamp and an alarm clock on the table next to the bed. He got up to sit down, noticing two doors, one to the right, probably a bathroom. The second door was much larger, metal, certainly with a special mechanism or access card. He sighed, now he realized what had happened. A woman and five men took a teenager, talk him about demons. Rin also wondered why she called him brother and herself to him as her older sister. As far as he knew, he had only one sibling, a twin brother to Yukio. And what was this true nature and blue flames about?

As for the blue color, feet were touching a rug of that color. The carpet was soft and nice. He stood up immediately, noticing a large wardrobe and a large bookshelf on the other side of the room. To the left of the wardrobe was a navy blue couch, a coffee table, and a plasma TV. The room seemed huge now.

Elder Okumura walked over to the bookshelf. He had never been particularly interested in reading, but something did interest him. He took the book, opened it, and saw the front pages. He had seen many images and brief descriptions of the creatures in the book. There were salamanders, hobgoblins, cat sidhas, as well as humanoid insects, spiders, worms, and reptiles. In addition to that, there were also many nasty looking creatures. What caught his attention was the language. It wasn't Japanese or English. Rather, it looked like a collection of many Slavic languages. I mean, Rin knew something about Slavic languages because Fujimoto's father showed him some texts. And this language just reminded a teenager of these languages. He put the book down, he didn't understand anyway. He never really paid attention to foreign languages, from English he barely got the appropriate grade to move on. He took another book, this time in Japanese. She talked about the geography of Gehenna. Interestingly, eight other kingdoms surrounded the capital city called Pandaemonium. Satan's own castle was in Pandaemonium. His sons ruled in the rest of the kingdoms. In order from their arrangement on the map, east to northeast: Amaimon (earth world), Egyn (water world), Azazel on south (spirit world), Iblis (fire world), Samael on west (time world), Beelzebub (insect world), Lucifer on north (world of light) and Astaroth (world of rot).

He also learned that there was a river on some worlds. Cocytus, or the longest, largest river in Gehenna, located in Pandaemonium. Cocytus connects mainly with the Rivers Styx and Acheron. Styx is in the world of Egyn, and Acheron is in the world of Azazel. However, the river in Amaimon's world, or Lethe, also joined Cocytus and also Styx. There was also a river called Pyriphlegethon, which was in the world of Iblis, and it wasn't a water river, but full of magma. In addition, the book had a trivia that the geographical arrangement of the worlds doesn't depend on the birth of the demon kings. The eldest was Lucifer, the second was Samael, followed by Azazel, Iblis, Egyn, Astaroth, Amaimon, and Beelzebub. He would certainly have read on, but he remembered that the woman he had recently met was named Iblis. Moment! So this means that he was in contact with one of Gehenna's stronger demons?! A daughter of Satan himself?! Damn it! He closed the book, putting it back in its place. He guess only he could get into such a mess.

Rin stood there for a moment, still in pajamas the color of carpet and flames. He walked over to the wardrobe where, surprisingly, there were many clothes. There were several uniforms that the men he met were wearing before. But he wasn't going to wear this uniform. Fortunately, there were normal clothes. He took black pants, a navy blue T-shirt with "Fire" written on it, a white sweatshirt and white sneakers. He went to the bathroom, which turned out to be as big as the room. There was a bathtub in front of it, as well as a shower and other basics that a bathroom should have. It was even equipped with shampoo, bath lotion, towels, other various care cosmetics and a dryer, as well as toothpaste and a brush. Rather, he chose a bathtub for bath, he needed to relax.

After finishing the bath, he wiped off and dressed. He returned to the room, wondering what to do. He looked through the cupboards, there were papers in the desk, a notebook, pens, pencils, erasers, punches, as well as ink and a pen. There was nothing in the notebook. All he found in the bedside table was a replacement battery for the lamp and alarm clock. Sighed in resignation. He thought of the laptop on the desk. He sat down on the chair and turned on the device. Interestingly, he had his own account and didn't need to enter the password anywhere. However, as soon as he entered his account, a message appeared.

_Dear Okumura Rin. You are under close supervision. If you try to contact someone via social media, the laptop will be confiscated and even you may end up in solitary confinement. You better think twice._

Rin didn't hide horror. Not only was the door specially protected, but also they were watching him through the laptop. He wouldn't be surprised if he had a hidden camera in the room. And hopefully not in the bathroom! Surely if they gave him a phone he would have a spy app built in.

However, decided not to risk it. He only included information about exorcists and exorcisms in internet. He learned that there are several types. Dragon, the one who used pistols, mostly holy water projectiles. The Doctor, the one who could heal wounds inflicted by demons. Knight, fights with the sword. Aria, can use biblical verses to get rid of demons. And also a tamer who could, with the help of special talismans with a sign, summon a demon, most often an animal one, who would obey the exorcist.

Okumura also found out about the True Cross Academy, where there were special classes for future exorcists, but he knew about it before that. Yukio planned to join this school. But did Rin twin have anything to do with exorcists?

As he wanted to type something else, he heard the door slide. Just like he thought, the activation card. No one will enter or leave a room without this card, not even Rin himself.

A woman appeared in the doorway who was neither in uniform nor was she the woman from before. Her long, blonde hair was tied in ponytails, her eyes are brown, even chocolatey, and her outfit looked like a maid's outfit.

\- Hello, young prince. My name is Sora and I am a maid here. From today I will be under your command by order. Do you need something?

Rin was confused. Prince?! And who was this commander? However, he decided to ask later. His stomach was rumbling, he had only had breakfast with Shiro and the monks lately. He was terribly hungry.

\- If I can... I want eat some.

\- Already done.

\- And I can get a door access card?

\- Probably not. They don't want you to run away.

The teenager scowled and the woman left the room, leaving him alone. So he's trapped? Not that he was complaining. He had his own maid, who called him a prince, and a rather elegant room with a bathroom. Maybe he could get used to... NO! He couldn't. But at least for a while he will have to pretend to obey. He will sneak out later.

A moment later the maid returned with the stroller full of food. Rin recognized the breakfast food. He saw cheese and ham toasts, pancakes and even waffles and lots of toppings! There were also fried eggs and sausages and sandwiches.

\- May the prince eat what he wants.

\- Wait a moment... Why are you calling me a prince?

\- Oh, yeah. The commander mentioned that you know nothing of your heritage.

\- Heritage? And who is the commander?

\- This is King Lucifer.

\- Lucifer?! He is the King of Light in Gehenna?

\- They say you don't know anything about demons and Gehenna.

\- I... I know from the book. - He pointed to the bookshelf.

The maid nodded with a small smile.

\- Education is most important now. The commander will be glad to find out that you've read one of the books.

Rin had so many questions. He would like to see this commander himself. For who wouldn't know more than Satan's most powerful demon and eldest son?

\- Actually... How long am I here?

\- All week. You were unconscious.

All week?! He didn't eat or drink for all week?! As for drinking, his attention was drawn to a jug of water with lemon and a glass. He immediately poured himself water and drank. Then he grabbed one toast, eating it. The maid was oddly pleased that he had started eating.

\- I'll be back to pick up the cart.

He nodded. He started eating eggs and sausages. It was really good. He also never had such an elegant breakfast. A nice change. Maybe he will get used...

* * *

The maid went to another room, which was near Rin's room. She knocked, she was allowed to enter as soon as she told who she was. She went inside. There was a man with blonde hair in the room on the bed in the middle. There were several others here as well. She was Iblis, standing on the left side of the bed. Next to her was a smaller boy in a shark costume. On the other side was a man in a suit with a paper bag on his head from which mushrooms were sticking out. Next to the man in the suit stood a slightly smaller boy in a gray hooded sweatshirt, black pants, and black boots. All five were demon kings.

\- What's the news, Sora? - The blond asked.

\- Commander. The young prince began to learn new things. He said he had read a book on Gehenna.

\- It's a good sign. But don't worry about education. Astaroth, I'd like you to educate him. Iblis, you take care of the hands-on training.

Iblis and Astaroth nodded.

\- You can go, Sora.

The maid left the room.

\- Brother, will we need any research on our youngest?

\- Certainly. Take care of it, Egyn. And you, Beelzebub, will help Astaroth. We must prepare him as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cocytus ("lamentation"): is the river of wailing in the underworld in Greek mythology. Cocytus flows into the river Acheron, on the other side of which lies Hades, The Underworld, the mythological abode of the dead. There are five rivers encircling Hades: the Styx, Phlegethon, Lethe, Acheron and Cocytus.
> 
> Styx: is a deity and a river that forms the boundary between Earth and the Underworld. The rivers Acheron, Cocytus, Lethe, Phlegethon, and Styx all converge at the center of the underworld on a great marsh, which sometimes is also called the Styx.
> 
> Lethe: was one of the five rivers of the underworld of Hades. Also known as the Ameles potamos (river of unmindfulness). In Classical Greek, the word lethe literally means "oblivion", "forgetfulness", or "concealment". It is related to the Greek word for "truth", aletheia which through the privative alpha literally means "un-forgetfulness" or "un-concealment".
> 
> Acheron: in ancient Greek mythology, Acheron was known as the "river of woe", and was one of the five rivers of the Greek underworld. The word is of uncertain etymology. In the Homeric poems, the Acheron was described as a river of Hades, into which Cocytus and Phlegethon both flowed. The Roman poet Virgil called it the principal river of Tartarus, from which the Styx and Cocytus both sprang.
> 
> Phlegethon, or Pyriphlegethon ("fire-flaming"): was one of the five rivers in the infernal regions of the underworld, along with the rivers Styx, Lethe, Cocytus, and Acheron. Plato describes it as "a stream of fire, which coils round the earth and flows into the depths of Tartarus".
> 
> Gehenna's geographic arrangement is random, although I followed something the way the rivers described above are arranged. There will be time for the description of the creatures mentioned in the chapter. In time, I will also tell you about the language contained in the book in which the creatures were described.


	3. New, shocking information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin meets new people and learns some shocking information. It will probably have a big impact on him in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I were Rin, I would be happy and not try to escape. Elegant en-suite room, great breakfast and a personal maid. It is like paradise.

Several hours have passed since breakfast. Rin was still sitting idly in the room. He searched the internet for more information about exorcists and exorcisms. But he couldn't find anything of interest. He also noted that all the books he had in room were about Gehenna and its ways. He didn't know what they wanted from a teenager. He had no idea what they meant by this true nature or heritage. Having no choice, he turned off laptop and turned on the TV. However, he didn't notice the news from the world. He thought maybe Shiro had even informed the media that Rin was missing. This made him wonder if Shiro really cares about him. What if not? Father, who didn't care for own son, thought Rin. Wanting to cry, but he held back when he heard the door open. Three people entered the room. He recognized the woman who took him. There were two men with her. One of them looked repulsive due to the bag on head with mushrooms sticking out of him, his clothes were normal because he had a black suit, a white shirt visible from under his jacket and black leather boots. The other man looked about Rin's age, but a gray hoodie covered his face, making it invisible. However, this what would catch Okumura's attention this... Woman's outfit. She was wearing a skimpy outfit that looked like this belly dancer. The dark-skinned woman's outfit consisted of an orange bra with straps attached to a golden choker around her neck. Under a bra is a gold ring with other gold ornaments. On the hands from the wrists to the forearms, it has an orange material that is held on the hands thanks to a gold ring on the top and bottom. Below, she has an orange skirt that covers only the front and back and is held up by a golden belt. The skirt reaches mid-calf. On her feet she has dark brown sandals, with that match the same color with rings on her calves. She had the same earrings in her ears, and on her fingers the same gold rings that Rin had noticed the first time. Iblis' green eyes with a golden flash pierced the teenager.

\- If you want to cry, don't be shy. We are siblings, so it doesn't bother us~ - She said.

\- What? I didn't want to cry!

\- Don't lie, nothing can be hidden from us. - Astaroth spoke up.

\- Why should I confide in you?

\- Because you are our little brother and we want to take care of you. - Astaroth tried to explain.

\- I don't treat you like siblings! I only have one brother!

\- Did that Paladin hide everything from you?This is really bad. You have been raised by humans and know nothing of your true heritage. - Iblis hissed. She hated people, much less exorcists. They made use of half-demons. In particular, they had no right to take advantage of her younger brother.

\- Listen. I don't know what you're talking about. And let me out of here! You're keeping me here against my will!

\- We only took what's ours. You belong to the family. - The other man explained as he pulled hood down to reveal brown short hair and green eyes.

\- I'm not a thing! - Rin hissed.

\- But you are a child. Ah... We should introduce ourselves. I'm Beelzebub, king of insects, and so far the youngest son of Satan, but now you are the youngest.

\- Astaroth, king of rot. The sixth son of Satan.

\- Iblis, the queen of fire. Satan's only daughter, fourth.

Great. He was in a room with three demon kings who were trying to convince Rin that they were family to him.

\- Turn off the TV. We will now go to our eldest brother Lucifer. He want to see you~ - Iblis said.

\- Sure... - He turned off the TV.

He had no choice. Didn't want to argue with the three demon kings because he would have lost anyway. Sighed resignedly as he left the room with "siblings". It was hard for to admit kinship with these demons.

They came to a large metal door.

\- We are, older brother. - Iblis declared.

\- Come on in.

They entered the room. The floor was tiled in white, the walls and ceiling were also white. In the middle was a large bed with white linen on which sit a blonde man. There were two bedside tables on either side of the bed and various machines around it, including many computers. The man himself was connected by cables to a computer, and him also had a drip. Him was sitting, leaning against the wall behind the bed. His eyesight was cool, calm, but gentle. Only now did Rin notice that two people were standing next to the bed. One of them was wearing a shark costume. The other had long, white, almost gray hair that hung halfway down the back, and gray eyes, and a beard. Outfit whitehair man is an ordinary suit, all black. The teenager hadn't noticed these two before, because the man on the bed, you could could say had "blind" him.

All three bowed to the blonde. Only Rin stood, unable to move.

\- Okumura Rin? Hello our little brother. I'm Lucifer, the king of light and the eldest son of Satan. You've already met Iblis, Astaroth, and Beelzebub, this are the other two.

\- Egyn, king of water and fifth. - Said the boy disguised as a shark.

\- And I'm Azazel, king of ghost's and winds, the third eldest.

The other three stood up. Rin moved at that moment, looking away from the oldest. But Iblis, she turned the younger's head back in front. Through her he looked again at the king of light.

\- You don't need to be afraid of us or feel embarrassed.

Lucifer patted the seat next to him on the bed, signaling for the black-haired boy to sit next to him.

Rin hesitated, but was slightly pushed by Beelzebub. Again, having no choice, he sat down next to the blonde, but he looked at own entwined fingers, which he placed on lap. He could feel the eyes of the demonic "siblings" on him.

\- Rin, you don't know your real parents?

He nodded. True, he once asked for real parents, but Shiro refused to talk about them, especially about father. Yukio has never been interested in that. Rin wanted to know.

\- I asked Father Fujimoto, but he wouldn't talk about them. And I think that only I wanted to know something about them.

He didn't know why he said it, he just wanted to confess. And he felt deeply in subconscious that he could trust them.

\- I knew your parents. I knew father best, because your father is also our father. It is the ruler himself, the God of Gehenna, Satan.

Rin didn't look at Lucifer, but his eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. Satan really existed? It wasn't fiction? For a moment he stopped breathing. He felt someone pat his head. It was Azazel, who said nothing, tried to cheer the younger one.

\- And my mother? - Rin asked.

\- It's a human. Her name was Yuri Egin. She died shortly after giving birth.

\- But how does she and... Satan...

\- Father took over the human body. However, the father couldn't live long in Assiah. There was no body that could hold him in the human world. Before you were born, however, you and your brother, your father saved your mother. But thus he killed many exorcists, triggering Blue Night.

\- So I...

\- You are the Nephilim. It other words a half-demon. Born of demon and human. But you aren't a child of an ordinary demon. Royal blood flows in you. You are capable of producing blue flames like your father.

\- So I inherited these flames from Satan?

Lucifer nodded.

\- You will have to learn many things about Gehenna. But you also need to learn something about exorcisms. Astaroth and Beelzebub will teach you all this. Iblis will teach you to control the flames. And Egyn and Azazel will take care of your research, but you can ask them about anything too.

\- And you?

\- I'll be around too. However, I will not always be able to talk with you. I have to replace my body every day. But I have an eye on you and I will take care of you, like the rest.

\- May I have a few more questions?

\- I listen.

\- Do I have cameras in my room? And will I get an access card?

\- You have cameras in your room, it's for your safety. You won't closest any time get an access card.

Great. For safety? He felt really awkward.

\- Do Father Fujimoto and my twin know everything?

\- A Paladin for sure. He was there when Samael sealed your heart and powers. Your brother probably found out too, but I'm sure he's an exorcist for sure.

\- What? Yukio is an exorcist?

Rin felt his head spin. It was a painful blow for the half-demon. Lucifer noticed this and asked Azazel to hold Rin. The ghost king did so. The teenager leaned on the third oldest demon king.

\- Samael is the king of time, right?

\- Yes. He is also known as Johann Faust V or Mephisto Pheles. He is the director of True Cross Academy. Claims to be a friend of the Paladin Fujimoto.

\- So... Is he your enemy or ally?

\- I think he's an ally in a way, but he has own plans. So probably more neutral.

\- I understand... And actually, what research was it about before?

Lucifer looked at the half-demon piercingly, as if he had some purpose in using Rin. Even so, the oldest demon king's gaze was gentle. Although the teenager felt that from the very beginning everyone looked at him that way.

\- What do you want from me?

\- There will be time to clear it up. But don't be afraid, all we will do is for your own good. You're safe here.

Rin didn't know why, but he trusted Lucifer's words. He nodded.

\- That's all for today. You will spend the rest of the day studying.

\- I need to learn? - The teenager was frustrated, he didn't like learning.

\- Yes. Learning is essential for your further development.

\- Okay...

\- Astaroth, Beelzebub. Go with Rin to his room.

\- Come on, Rin.

Beelzebub reached out to the half-demon who grabbed hand king of insects. They left the room together, saying goodbye to the others. Astaroth followed the younger brothers.

\- When are you going to organize meet Rin with father? - Iblis asked.

\- Until we get the Koma sword back.

\- What do you think. Is he at the monastery or at Samael's? - Azazel asked this time.

\- We have to check it out. We will send Amaimon to Samael.

\- Will Amaimon do something?

\- Not alone.

\- So with whom.

\- We'll send other half-demons with him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the monastery. Shiro was nervous. Rin went missing a week ago, he will not report this fact to social media. The Order can't find out either. However, there is certainly, from them nothing can be hidden. Especially before Arthur Auguste Angel, a potential Paladin candidate. They are certainly already planning to oust Father Fujimoto from this position. Then Rin will surely be in danger. Shiro has already spoken to Mephisto, who sent Amaimon to Gehenna. Fortunately thing the half-demon wasn't there. But if the Illuminati have taken a teenager, this still him is one foot in Gehenna. Satan would certainly be pleased. But Fujimoto willn't allow it! Rin is his son, not that goddamn demon. If he could, he would have exorcised the God of Gehenna so that he would not come close to poor Rin.

There is also Yukio... What Shiro has to say to the younger twin. Preferably nothing. Younger Okumura must go to a new school to become a qualified exorcist. The paladin believed it, younger son would surely be a gifted exorcist. But what will he do if Rin stands against him and is on Satan's side? Shiro couldn't even think about it. Oh my God. Or, may Satan not take over the body of a half-demon. Both versions would be tragic.

But most of all, now Kurikara must be protected. The Illuminati cannot get the sword in their dirty hands. Lucifer will surely send one of the demon kings for the sword. Or the people of the Illuminati. There is also a witch cult that is on the side of Satan. You have to be afraid of everything.

One thing is for sure. He must get Rin back. Own son.


	4. Blue Flames Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin learns more about Gehenna with the help of Astaroth and Beelzebub. Thanks to Iblis, he meets two new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two OC in the chapter.

Beelzebub ran into Rin's room, along with the teenager. Astaroth followed them, but kept eyes on them. They are his younger brothers after all. The king of insects went to the bookshelf, the king of rotting entered the room.

\- Which one did you read recently?

Rin was surprised. How did the demon king know he was reading a book? Oh yeah, the maid had to tell.

\- About geography.

The brown haired man took the book about geography of Gehenna.

\- So, what did you find out? - Astaroth asked.

\- About where each world lies and that Pandaemonium is the capital of Gehenna. And the names of the rivers and their location.

\- Okay. Let's sit down. - Astaroth suggested, sitting on the couch closer to the wall.

Rin sat next to the oldest of three, and Beelzebub next to teenager. The insect king opened the book on the next page and started talking.

\- Each world has its capital and several other cities. In every world there is some noble family that lives in one of these cities. Our castles are in capitals.

\- It... is interesting. - Rin was really amazed.

The demon kings smiled.

\- But there aren't many cities. There in the world of Lucifer and Samael are fives cities and four noble families. The world of Azazel and Iblis have four cities, the world of Egyn and mine have three cities, and the world of Amaimon and Beelzebub only two. - Astaroth explained.

\- First the cities in the world of Lucifer. The capital city is Sarim. The others are Shamballah, Kabbalah, Zohar, and Yomi. The cities in Samael's world are Babylon, which is the capital, Logos, Solomon, Amemar, and Origen. The capital city in Azazel's world is called Zazal, Azazel's mother named he after the capital, the rest of the cities are Seikyou, Hyakki and Ryoku. In world our sister Iblis, the capital is Shaitan and the other cities are Halema, Velchans and Danann. - Beelzebub explained.

\- Azazel's mother?

\- Persephone. Unfortunately, we don't know her very well... - Said king of insects.

\- What happened?

\- Rin... - Astaroth grabbed the half-demon by the arm.

The teenager looked at him in surprise.

\- ...never ask us about our mothers.

The black-haired man nodded. He didn't know what happened to his "siblings" mothers, but he preferred not to ask anymore.

\- Anyway. Let's move on. - Beelzebub spoke up. - Venilia is the capital of the world of Egyn and the rest of the cities are Elohim and Atargatis. In the world of Astaroth, the capital is Ishtar, the rest are Fixed and Reims. Abramelin is the capital of Amaimon's world, and Levant is the other city. The capital city in my world is Ekron and the other city is Hesperus.

\- Although Azazel's world also consists of many smaller cities, each one city other souls come. And there are several villages in Amaimon's world, each one that farms something else. - Astaroth explained.

\- But about how we will discuss the world of Azazel. - Beelzebub said.

\- You will learn about noble families later. We want to teach you a little bit about individual worlds now. Let's start alphabetically, the world of Amaimon first. - Astaroth said.

For the remaining three hours, his demonic siblings told him about the flora and fauna of Amaimon's world. This world consisted of many forests, vegetation and animals, amphibians and land reptiles. There were also some birds. World of earth produces meat, and vegetable, fruit and cereal preserves. This is where herbal medicines and teas come from. As for animals, there were dinosaur-related creatures there, but they were herbivores. There were also hobgoblins, mutant foxes, cats, wolves, rabbits, lizards, black poisonous snakes, and dangerous creatures such as wyverns. There were lots of animals with strange names. Astaroth advised Rin to read a little bit on this topic. As of the flora, there were dangerous creatures in the black forests, including venomous black snakes. There were also farmlands and normal forests. Golden apples and hawthorn were popular in Gehenna. The colors of vegetables and fruits in Gehenna were changed, for example if the vegetable in Assiah is green then in Gehenna it will be blue and vice versa, or if there is yellow in Assiah it will be white in Gehenna. Somehow Rin couldn't imagine a blue lettuce or a white banana. As they said, there were several villages in Amaimon's world. The village of Aretstikapha grew grain, the village of Dominions grew fruit, the village of Daemonum grew vegetables, and the village of Klushedra raises animals.

After three hours, he fell asleep. Too much information! However, the young half-demon did not realize that he had fallen asleep in Astaroth's arms. Beelzebub covered his younger brother with a blanket. Now Rin clung to the oldest of the three. After some time Iblis entered the room.

\- I want to take our brother to flame training.

\- Rin... - Astaroth tried to push the younger one away from him, who growled.

\- Awww, he want to be close to siblings~ - Beelzebub said, stroking his little brother's hair. 

The teenager purred.

\- Demonic instincts spoke up. Cute~ - Said Iblis.

After some time, the half-demon was awakened. He noticed that he was cuddled up to Astaroth and that Iblis and Beelzebub looked at him with a smile.

\- Ah... - Rin got scared.

\- You slept cute with Astaroth~ - Iblis said.

Rin blushed. He slept cuddled up to the demon king and was covered with a blanket. It was embarrassing.

\- Don't worry. I also often fell asleep next to Astaroth. - Said Beelzebub.

\- And I next to Lucifer. - Iblis laughed.

\- And I'm with you, sister.

\- Asty cuddled up to me when he was younger. Maybe you would like~? - Iblis opened her arms to signal to Rin that I wanted to hug him.

\- No! - He protested.

\- Oh, don't be shy~

\- No!

\- Okay. So we're going to flame training, little brother. In any case, you'll still be able to hug me~

Rin wasn't going to cuddle with the demon kings! But... He clung to Astaroth unconsciously. It's embarrassing. The teenager got up and left the room with his demonic "siblings". Beelzebub and Astaroth went in a different direction from Iblis and Rin. Black-haired with his "sister" went to the training room. The hall turned out to be huge, apart from the entrance door there were also two other rooms. One of them is probably a cloakroom with showers and bathrooms. And the other, maybe a warehouse. But what caught Rin's attention were two people, more specifically girls.

One was of average height, between 56 and 57 feet, the other was perhaps even less than 50 feet. Girl taller one has long, blue hair, the color of the sky or water, tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon and green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a blue short-sleeved blouse with a small neckline, a black skirt, brown boots, black fingerless gloves, and a black open coat with a blue interior. It has a white stripe around the waist and a holster on the left side. She holstered a sword with a blue hilt. The other girl has short dark blue hair and eyes of the same color as the taller girl. The lower one had her hair tied in two small ponytails with red ribbons. Girl outfit consisted of black thigh-length boots, black shorts, a black short-sleeved blouse and a blue vest. Interestingly, she had red headphones around her neck, a bag of cookies in her hand, and a white backpack on her back.

\- Kyouka! Sayla!

\- Lady Iblis! - Long-haired girl ran up to them with a smile.

The second was walking slowly, her expression serious.

\- I want to introduce you to someone. This is my youngest brother. Rin Okumura.

Kyouka looked at the boy, Rin immediately blushed. Blue haired girl has big tits! Sayla noticed where the half-demon was looking and it is unknown when, but the teenager ended up on the wall behind Iblis.

\- What's that for?!

\- You were looking at my nee-san's breasts. Pervert. - Sayla's expression hadn't changed, and she was still eating the cookies as if nothing had happened.

\- Take it easy, Sayla. Its okay. Kyouka said. - I'm, Kyouka. And this is my twin sister, Sayla. We are half-demons just like you.

\- Half-demons? So you are also my...

\- No. - Iblis protested. - They are the daughters of Minerva and the male exorcist.

\- Minerva?

\- She was a respected woman in the army of Satanachia, who is father's deputy. Anyway, the only one woman and had the first degree. - Iblis explained. - Minerva could come up with a rational plan, knew the pitfalls, and knew almost everything about Gehenna and Assiah. In addition, she was perceptive, but the exorcist seduced her...

\- I see... Wait. Is Satanachia male or female? - Rin asked.

\- Male. - Iblis said.

\- So this Minerva is your mother?

\- Yes. - Kyouka smiled at him.

Rin was amazed, he didn't know that other demons could also have children with humans. Kyouka seemed nice, Sayla will be harder to get along with. But you can see that the girls take care of themselves.

\- Lucifer wants to see you, girls. - Iblis said.

\- We know. Mrs. Homare came to tell us. So... Goodbye, Rin. - Kyouka said goodbye to the half-demon.

Sayla only said softly: "Until next time". After that they left.

\- Who is Homare?

\- Lucifer's right hand among the Illuminati. And probably the future wife of our eldest brother~

\- Besides. You like Kyouka, huh?

\- What?! No!

The teenager blushed deeply. But it's true, Kyouka is very pretty, kind, adorable, and at the same time seems brave.

\- You don't have to deny it. But for now, let's start training. Try to conjure up flames.

\- I do not know if it's gonna work. Back then, I was in danger and used them subconsciously.

\- We don't want to hurt you, so I don't know if it's a good idea to fight. Maybe you could fight one of the brothers, but we'll put it off for another training. Try to focus.

Rin tried to focus which was not an easy task. However, within half a minute, flames appeared around him. He started to burn uncontrollably.

\- Rin!

Iblis summoned her own flames in an attempt to calm her brother. After a while she succeeded. But it made the teenager feel pain. He couldn't heal himself, so it hurt. Iblis stroked him head and fingers.

\- Shhh. Shhh. Calmly, little brother. I'll take you to the medical room.

The Fire Queen took Rin on her back and carried him to the medical room. Azazel and Egyn were usually in the room. But now there was only the third oldest demon king there. He looked at the youngest brother, who had burns on his body and blood. Iblis immediately put him on the bed.

\- It hurts...

The half-demon whimpered in pain.

\- Calmly, little brother. - Azazel wanted to calm him down.

The nurses came right after with cold water and towels. The king of spirits washed his brother's burns and smeared them with cooling ointment.

\- Nii-san... Nee-san...

Azazel and Iblis looked at the youngest surprised, then at each other. They smiled slightly.

\- We are here.

The woman grabbed Rin's hand to cheer him up. Azazel gently applied a dressing, stroking him head.

* * *

Kyouka and Sayla went to find out what Lucifer wanted. They entered room.

\- Nice to see you, Kyouka, Sayla.

\- Nice to see you, Commander.

\- I have a job for you. You and Amaimon will go to Samael's mansion. More specifically, you will act, and Amaimon will watched Samael.

\- Why are you sending us there?

\- Probably Samael can hide the sword that has my youngest brother's powers sealed. Take care of it.

\- What if sword not there?

\- Then go to the Monastery of the Paladin, Shiro Fujimoto.

The girls nodded.

\- You can go. Don't disappoint me.

The girls left the room. Then they went to the court. Kyouka's phone rang, Amaimon called her.

\- I'm here.

The king of the earth was sitting on a tree from which he jumped right off.

\- Sayla. I would like a cookie.

The lower one gave Amaimon some cookies.

\- Everything for you.

\- Don't flirt next to me.

\- We're not flirting, nee-san.

\- Why not? I wish I had my own queen to feed me with sweets. - The green haired man said. - And watches me tear my enemies to shreds.

\- Aww, cute. In a way. - Kyouka said.

\- I'd like to tear someone apart. - Sayla had inclination a be killer. Or she wanted to ingratiate oneself Amaimon.

Suddenly, Kyouka let her hair down and gripped the hilt of her sword.

\- Okay. We're going to get the Rin sword back.

All three went on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> City names invented by me or taken from various names in mythology or demonology, I usually named the city not by city, but by some cult for example. I invented the colors of vegetables and fruits myself, the geography of Gehenna was also invented by me, for need fanfiction.
> 
> Reminder about cities:  
> Lucifer's World:  
> Capital: Sarim  
> Others: Shamballah, Kabbalah, Zohar, and Yomi
> 
> Samael's World:  
> Capital: Babylon  
> Others: Logos, Solomon, Amemar, and Origen
> 
> Azazel's World:  
> Capital: Zazal  
> Others: Seikyou, Hyakki and Ryoku
> 
> Iblis's World:  
> Capital: Shaitan  
> Others: Halema, Velchans and Danann
> 
> Egyn's World:  
> Capital: Venilia  
> Others: Elohim and Atargatis
> 
> Astaroth's World:  
> Capital: Ishtar  
> Others: Fixed and Reims
> 
> Amaimon's World:  
> Capital: Abramelin  
> Others: Levant  
> Villages: Aretstikapha, Dominions, Daemonum and Klushedra
> 
> Beelzebub's World:  
> Capital: Ekron  
> Others: Hesperus


	5. Kyouka and Sayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About this, how a parent can cause great pain to their child and take advantage of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 5 characters in this chapter are my OC. This chapter presents a short story of Kyouka and Sayla who appears briefly in the previous chapter.

22 years earlier.

The laboratory building in Assiah was huge. Scientists were exorcists too, and they studied the Nephilim, otherwise known as half-demons. The head of the facility is 21-year-old Hikitoru Higai. His 19-year-old assistant is called Tsuyoi Akuga. A woman graduated from exorcist teaching a year ago, she is in love with the head of the laboratory. But Hikitoru doesn't realize it.

Today Tsuyoi trained to summon familiars in the form of animal demons and shoot weapons. As an exorcist, she has the rank of tamer and dragoon, but also a doctor. She was capable enough to tame many creatures.

The next day, during training, she managed to tame another demon, and more specifically Minerva, who is characterized by wisdom, cunning and intelligence, is a brave woman-demon. This was noticed by Hikitoru who congratulated Tsuyoi. The exorcist and Minerva agreed that the latter could possess her whenever she wanted. Tsuyoi, on the other hand, was strong enough to withstand the possession.

* * *

A year later, Hikitoru and Tsuyoi became married, and two years later the woman was pregnant. However, she will not tell her husband. Especially since she was possessed by Minerva when she got pregnant. And on the day when the birth was to take place, Higai, still unaware of anything, asked his wife to have Minerva possessed her again, because he wanted to conduct an experiment. Tsuyoi agreed, and Hikitoru found out. Two girls were born. But he didn't kill them, he wanted to experiment with them. Minerva in Tsuyoi's body wanted to help the girls, but Hikitoru exorcised her. This made Minerva die, but also Tsuyoi.

* * *

Four years later, Kyouka and Sayla became their father's guinea pigs. Sayla cried when she was born and Kyouka was calm. Now that has changed. After the experiments, Sayla became introverted, unable to oppose her father. At first she wanted to, but every time she disobeyed, they hurt her. They beat, they cut, many times injected holy water into the veins, broke bones, sometimes they even injected poison. The pain was excruciating. However, when she listened she got praise and food, lots of sweets. So Sayla just listened.

Kyouka was a rebel. She ran away many times, got caught, beaten, but she tried anyway. As punishment, when Kyouka ran away, she was electrocuted, she had to kneel on the needles and they watch it heal quickly, or she had drink holy water. Was locked in solitary all the time. She wasn't going to live like that all the time. Wanted to break free from this hell with her younger twin.

One day, both girls were taken to an experiment. But father wanted to check something else. How will a half-demon withstand human rape? Kyouka and Sayla were scared. Hikitoru pulled the youngest, throwing her to the floor. The man began to undress. Kyouka couldn't watch it, the demonic instincts grew stronger. The girl's claws, fangs and ears elongated, the tail slipped out from under the white dress, the eyes turned blood red. She lunged at her father, wounding him. The man managed to calm her down thanks to the sedative drug. Sayla was tied up, and in her stead, Kyouka was raped. As a result, the younger twin became even more introverted. It is unknown when, but scientists in the laboratory were attacked. Hikitoru escaped, and Kyouka and Sayla were saved. A man in a mask approached them.

\- I'm Lucifer, the king of light and the eldest son of Satan. I knew your mother.

\- Mom? - Kyouka said weakly.

\- Poor girls. Their father hurt them so much. - Iblis was furious.

\- I want to... Tear him apart. He hurt nee-san.

\- You will have the opportunity~ Now come with us. - Iblis said.

Lucifer took Kyouka in his arms and Iblis took Sayla. Egyn was waiting for them in the helicopter, as well as Homare and two men.

* * *

The currently.

Amaimon, Kyouka, and Sayla stayed in a cabin that belonged to the king of earth. Mephisto gave him this house so that Amaimon wouldn't enter the residence of the second-eldest demon king. Amaimon was playing game on a console. Kyouka was sitting on the roof to get some fresh air. And Sayla sat with Amaimon for a while, but then joined the older twin sister.

\- Nee-san. What do you think about Rin Okumura?

\- That he is an energetic and pleasant boy, and also caring. He seems to be worried more about others than himself. But there is pain in him eyes.

\- Pain? - Sayla looked at her sister.

\- Looks like he's been through a lot. - Kyouka stared at the sky. - I want to help him.

\- Nee-san do you like him?

\- What? - She blushed.

\- I'm asking if you like Rin Okumura.

\- The same I could ask you, but instead of Rin, I would qu for Amaimon. - Kyouka smiled at younger sister.

\- I like Amaimon. Now answer, nee-san. - Sayla said seriously.

\- Yes... I like, I like Rin. Even a much I like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If fanfiction was in Japanese, I would use the phrase here when Kyouka and Sayla were talking:  
> Kanji: 大好 き  
> Kana: だ い す き  
> Romaji: Daisuki  
> Translation: Like very much, or love


	6. Happiness and unhappiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio is fine, Shiemi probably likes him very much.  
> Rin looks depressed but his siblings help him.  
> Kyouka and Sayla, surprisingly, don't have a specific plan. After all, they are dealing with the second strongest demon king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I hate Yukio, I'm sorry.

Yukio started first class as a teacher. But before him lessons began, he called Shiro. Younger Okumura sensed that his father's voice was nervous, but also sad. What happened? Unfortunately, he was not able to find out. Shiro disconnected the connection and Yukio had to go to a lesson. Today she will meet an exorcist class. He entered the room, in which five boys and two girls.

\- Good morning. I will be your teacher. My name is Yukio Okumura.

Yukio asked to introduce himself to the rest. The brown-haired boy with a blonde mohawk in the middle and earrings is called Ryuji Suguro, friends called him "Bon". The pink-haired boy is Renzo Shima and the bald shorter boy with glasses is Konekomaru Miwa but friends called him "Koneko". A girl with hair tied in two ponytails in a shade of purple is Izumo Kamiki, and her brown-haired friend is called Noriko Paku. There was also a boy who was playing with a pink doll, Nemu Takara. The last person is Yamada, wears a gray hoodie and is playing the game on the console.

The lessons passed pretty quickly. One of the lessons the exorcist class had this with Professor Tsubaki. The teacher, however, abandoned the students, and in the meantime, they were to deal with Reaper, belonging to the world of Aegyna. After class, Yukio went to visit Shiemi. Moriyama was happy to see Yukio, she enjoyed spending time with him. The blonde believed that Okumura was a perfect doctor. After some time, Shiro joined them.

\- Yuki-chan. Mr. Fujimoto. Good day.

\- Good morning. - Shiro said.

\- Good morning, Shiemi. I have a medicine for your legs.

\- Really?

\- Yes, I made them with a little help from my father.

“Thank you Yuki-chan, but you didn't have to.

\- Don't even say that. I wanted to help you.

The blonde blushed. Shiro was talking to Shiemi's mother during this time. Yukio carried the girl home. Fujimoto's father used a medicine against demonic actions, specially made for the blonde's legs. The medicine was in the form of an elixir. After a while, Shiemi regained sensation in her legs. She hugged Yukio and thanked Shiro. Unfortunately, Fujimoto had to come back already.

The next day, Shiemi Moriyama joined the school, but also the exorcist class. It turned out that Shiro suggested it to her. He told her that when she regained sensation in her legs, she could join the exorcist class if she wanted to. In the beginning, everyone had to choose who they wanted to be as an exorcist. The Kyoto trio chose Aria, but Bon took the Dragon and Shima the knight. Shiemi, Izumo and Nemu chose the tamer, Yamada the knight, and Paku made no decision.

Then there were classes for tamers. Izumo managed to tame two foxes, Miketsu and Ukemochi, Mike and Uke for short. And Shiemi tamed the plant sprite she named Nee. Mike and Uke are Byakko from the world of Azazel and Nee is Greeman and from the world of Amaimon.

In addition to learning and learning about your own abilities and weaknesses as a future exorcist, some wanted to make friends. Shiemi wanted to be friends with Izumo, who at first treated her badly. Kamiki later had a difficult situation as Paku decided to leave the exorcist class.

* * *

Another day has come for Amaimon, Kyouka and Sayla too. King of Earth, as previously planned, he to keep something busy Mephisto. Samael was surprised when Amaimon offered to watch the anime. But of course the King of Time and Space agreed without hesitating. As always Mephisto used to make himself a few noodles from a packet, Amaimon ate many sweets. They were both sitting on the couch. It's good that the two demon kings were in Samael's office at True Cross Academy.

Kyouka and Sayla could see everything through the window while sitting in a nearby tree.

\- Nee-san, do we have a plan to enter Samael's residention?

\- Let me have a think... I don't have a plan.

Sayla sighed. Usually they'd have a plan in minutes, but now... Now it was almost impossible to find the right plan. Samael, otherwise known as Mephisto Pheles, King of Time and Space, extremely calculating and clever. You can't win that easily with him.

* * *

And the next day, in one of the Illuminati headquarters, Rin was in the medical room. Astaroth and Beelzebub entered the room.

\- Rin! How are you? - The insect king asked worried.

\- Mhm... It's okay. I would like to continue my further education. - He couldn't believe what he said.

\- For sure?

\- Yes.

\- Fine. Do you want here?

\- Yes. I would prefer here.

\- Beel, get the geography book.

\- I wanted to stay with Rin. - He hummed.

\- It is okay. I will stay with Astaroth. I guess I'm safe with him, right?

\- You are, brother. -Astaroth stroked Rin's head.

\- Okay. Be right back.

The insect king went out to get the book.

\- Iblis, she said what happened. Are you sure you are okay?

\- It's okay.

Astaroth noticed Rin had fear in his eyes. What would a half-demon be afraid of? Their? Maybe what happened? Him had been through a lot so him might have been scared of many things.

\- Rin, don't be afraid. -The roth king put hand on younger brother's shoulder.

The younger one shuddered, his eyes scared.

\- Rin...

Beelzebub returned to the room, followed by Azazel.

\- You shouldn't tire him. - The ghost king scolded the younger brothers. - Are you hungry, little brother?

Rin nodded, slowly standing up. Azazel wanted to go to the door, but the half-demon caught him, he hugged the third oldest demon king.

\- Rin...

\- Don't leave me. I'm afraid...

The kings were concerned about the condition of the younger brother. What was he afraid of?

At that moment, Rin couldn't stand it and started to cry. Azazel stroked him head and tried to calm him down by saying soothing words.

\- Little brother, tell us what happened. - Azazel whispered softly in the ear of the half-demon.

\- I... I will say in front of Lucifer. - He said softly.

\- You want us all to be with you? Iblis and Egyn too?

\- Yes please.

\- Will you be able to go to Lucifer's room?

\- I don't know...

The ghost king didn't want to let the youngest brother pass out on the way. He took Rin on back. The black-haired boy snuggled into Azazel's back, softly muttered. Astaroth and Beelzebub were concerned about Rin's condition. The half-demon is scared, they had to take care of him as older siblings. They came to Lucifer's room fairly quickly. They entered when the king of light allowed it. As it turned out, Iblis and Egyn were in the room.

\- Something happened with Rin?

\- He's scared. He wanted to talk to all of us. - Azazel explained. - Rin, I'll put you down now, okay? You are safe with us.

The half-demon nodded to show that he understood. The ghost king put the younger on the floor. The black-haired man was shaking, which did not escape Lucifer's attention.

\- Come to me, Rin. - Lucifer said.

The boy approached the eldest demon king, who allowed the younger one to sit next to him. Lucifer put his hand over Rin's eyes, completely covering them. The king of light brought his brother closer to him, holding him lightly. The blonde didn't say anything, waited for Rin to start talking. The half-demon hugged the eldest.

\- I... I almost burned down this building, the people in it and Iblis-nee... And I can't believe my twin and my dad were lying to me. Why?

The half-demon was crying again. Iblis smiled slightly when she heard that her younger brother treated her like a sister. The fire queen walked over to the bed, gently stroking the youngest's head. Lucifer revealed his brother's eyes.

\- Iblis-nee...

\- Rin. Don't worry, I'm fine. I am stronger than you might think.

\- Exactly. As for your twin, don't think about him, he hurt you and he doesn't deserve to be your brother. And Shiro Fujimoto is not your dad, forget about him too. - Lucifer explained.

\- But... He raised me, and Yukio is my brother.

\- The Paladin isn't related to you in any way. - Beelzebub hissed.

\- And what brother is lying to his older siblings? - Egyn said.

Rin didn't know what to say.

\- You didn't lie to us~ You trust us, don't you? - Iblis smiled at him.

The demon kings looked at Rin piercingly as if to pierce the soul of the youngest. The half-demon hugged Lucifer tightly.

\- I trust...

This time Lucifer stroked him.

\- Don't be afraid. You're safe here.

\- I know...

\- Are you sure you want to study today?

\- Yes. Please. I want to learn more about Gehenna...

The demon kings smiled. It is satisfying for them. Astaroth walked over to Rin.

\- Can you go?

\- I'll try. Thank you for your concern.

\- Remember that you can tell us anything. - Lucifer said.

\- I know. Thank you so much.

\- You belong to the family, we won't just leave the family. - Iblis spoke up.

\- Exactly. Demonic families are tied together by a strong family bond. - Azazel said.

\- And this means that we feel when another family member is in danger or something has happened to him, as well as anxiety, fear and we can sense when lie. - Iblis explained. - In the case of younger siblings it is stronger. Father must have sensed that something was wrong too.

Rin didn't know how to answer. He just nodded. Will he be able to accept Satan as a father? The half-demon noticed that he was still sitting close to the oldest demon king. He blushed slightly as he stood up and bowed to Lucifer.

\- I'm sorry, you forgive me...

The king of light held out hand. Rin was afraid of being hit, but nothing of the kind happened. Lucifer gently placed his hand on little brother's head. The teenager was surprised.

\- Never apologize for something like that, because nothing happened. Due to the strong family bond this that you have come close to me is justified.

\- Okay... I understand.

\- You can go now. Good luck with your studies, little brother. - Lucifer took hand away, giving the youngest a gentle smile.

Rin nodded as he followed Astaroth and Beelzebub into the medicine room.

\- He get near to us. - Iblis was pleased.

\- But he still considers Paladin and Yukio Okumura to be family. - Azazel was dissatisfied, although he was usually calm.

\- It will change. As soon as we get the sword in which him heart, and full of power is hidden, we will prepare a meeting with the father. - Lucifer said. - Azazel, Egyn, I'd like you to take him to the resarch tonight.

\- Yes we will do, older brother. - Egyn said.

* * *

In the medicine room, Rin ate breakfast and then started another learn. Today Astaroth and Beelzebub wanted to discuss with him as many as three worlds in Gehenna! The teenager wanted to learn about Gehenna, but he didn't think he would have to learn so much in one day!

In any event, the next world under discussion is the world of Astaroth, otherwise known as the world of rot. Astaroth said his world is made up of the following colors: Most black and gray, slightly less brown and rotten green, and least red and orange. The castle stands out in the capital city from other buildings because it is obsidian, but the seats of two noble families are is obsidian too. The houses of ordinary residents are maroon. Interestingly, the garden around the castle is divided into two gray and black parts and one that has other colors. In the world of Astaroth there, are is many different forests, in these with dark trees without leaves and the bushes are gray, the grass is black and dry, there are poisonous mushrooms and fruit growing there, even animals do not come there. There are also ordinary forests with brown trees that have rotten green leaves or are red or orange, grass and shrubs are rotten green, and edible mushrooms and fruit grow there. When it comes to animals, this is their significantly is less than in the world of Amaimon, they are, among others, audhumla, or giant cows, but also pegasi, unicorns, chupacabras and a few others. The most common are edible animals, such as squonk, cuino, katoblepas, re'em and two others. The animals fit for consumption are sent to the Amaimon world, which slaughters and produces food products from meat. In addition to edible animals, there are also protected ones, such as audhumla, or even the aforementioned pegasus and unicorn. Most often in the world of Astaroth there are animals with a horn.

\- And what are the protected animals in the world of Amaimon?

\- They're hobgoblins, bakeneko, bake-danuki, rainbow serpent, but is their many significantly than in the world of Astaroth.

Astaroth spoke of own world, but the next world, which is a ghosts world, will also be discussed by the king of rot.

According to Rin, Azazel's world looked the most interesting so far. The whole world was floating in the air on the clouds. Interestingly, the marble castle of the third oldest demon king had many doors that led to other cities or parts of the city. Among other things, one of the doors led to the ghost train. The houses of noble families are made of marble, and the houses of ordinary residents are white. Azazel's world has no vegetation and its fauna is poorly. Known creatures living there include amarok, goryo, inugami, sylphs, youkai, fairies and few other. As for the ghost train, it connects Gehenna and Assiah, but only the souls of the dead from both worlds and the people of Azazel's world can reside there. It is said that if a living demon, half-demon or human enters the ghost train, it will go to purgatory it means staying in purgatory forever, and for half-demon and human often leads this to death. And as brothers told him yesterday, there are several villages in Azazel's world where other souls of the dead end up. Limbo village is for the souls of children and for just and kind people. The souls of people who were unable to control their senses go to the village of Minosa. Cerber village is for the souls of people who are gluttony. Stingy people go to the village of Pluton, and people who are jealous and lazy go to the village of Flegiash. The souls of those who deny the idea of a soul go to the village of Epicur. The Miniatur Village is for the souls of people who have hurt themselves or others. The souls of thieves, hypocrites, false people and flatterers end up in the village of Gerion. The last village is the village of Antenor, where the souls of traitors go. There is also Devachan, where the souls of people of anger and pride go. There is also the Eridanus River in Devachan. Interestingly, each noble family deals with other souls.

Beelzebub told about own world. The world of insects is a world with many forests of red and brown colors, less often black and green. There is less vegetation here than in Amaimon's world, but enough for the local bees to pollinate flowers and produce honey. The most common here is soil. There are no animals, only insects, spiders and bugs. Famous creatures living in the world of Beelzebub include giant ladybugs, bees and spiders, as well as scarabs, praying mantises, cicadas, death worms, large and colorful butterflies itzpapalotl, little bogong moths. There are also mecoptera and myrmex, but the names are tricky so Rin will quickly forget them. There are also many other insects and worms.

Astaroth and Beelzebub also explained to Rin that in the world of Azazel every creature is protected, and in the world of Beelzebub, itzpapalotl and scarabs are protected.

However, no one realized that Rin might be lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links:  
> *Audhumla - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Au%C3%B0umbla
> 
> *Chupacabra - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chupacabra
> 
> *Squonk - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Squonk
> 
> *Cuino - is a cryptozoological specimen; alleged cross between a sheep and a pig. Occurs in Mexico, in state Oaxaca. It says that the animal has the build and characteristics of a pig, but is completely different from it: it has a round chest, massive build, short legs, a short snout, a head resembling a Berkshire pig, and a body covered with long and thick hair.  
> ~I didn't find English Wikipedia, but only in Polish, so I had to translate a bit of what was written there~
> 
> *Catoblepas (pl. Catoblepones) - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catoblepas
> 
> *Re'em also reëm - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Re%27em
> 
> *Bakeneko (化け猫, "changed cat") - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bakeneko
> 
> *Bake-danuki (化け狸) - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bake-danuki
> 
> *Rainbow Serpent or Rainbow Snake - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rainbow_Serpent
> 
> *Amarok - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amarok_(wolf)
> 
> *Goryō - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gory%C5%8D
> 
> *Inugami - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inugami
> 
> *Sylph - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sylph
> 
> *Yōkai - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Y%C5%8Dkai
> 
> *Fairy - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fairy
> 
> *Scarabaeus - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scarabaeus
> 
> *Praying mantises - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rainbow_Serpent
> 
> *Cicada - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cicada_(mythology)
> 
> *Death worm - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mongolian_death_worm
> 
> *Itzpapalotl - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C4%AAtzp%C4%81p%C4%81l%C5%8Dtl
> 
> *Bogong - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bogong_moth
> 
> *Mecoptera - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mecoptera
> 
> *Myrmex - Read only patt three of the term "Myrmex" - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Myrmex_(mythology)

**Author's Note:**

> I will rather write short chapters, but will try to write longer ones sometimes


End file.
